1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fungicidal composition obtained by mixing a 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivative represented by general formula (I) useful as a plant disease controller with at least one fungicides selected from the compounds having a fungicidal activity against plant diseases, and a method for using the same.
2. Related Art
Although some of the 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivatives represented by the general formula (I) are novel compounds, many of such derivatives are disclosed in JP-A 8-325110 which mentions usefulness of these compounds as a plant disease controller. On the other hand, the compounds constituting the other ingredient of the composition of the present invention which are compounds having a fungicidal activity against plant diseases are known fungicides disclosed in literature.
With the aim of further decreasing the dosage of 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivatives, the present inventors attempted a combined use of the 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivatives with a variety of known fungicides. As a result, it was found that an effect unexpectable from their single use could be exhibited by such a combined use. Based on this finding, the present invention was accomplished.
It was further found that an excellent effect unexpectable from foliage treatment could be exhibited by treating the seeds or the cultivation carrier used for seeding with a combination of a 1,2, 3-thiadiazole derivative and other fungicides. Based on this finding, the present invention was accomplished.
The present invention relates to a fungicidal composition comprising, as active ingredients thereof, a 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivative represented by the following general formula (I) and at least one compound selected from the compounds having a fungicidal activity against plant diseases, and to a method for using the same: 
wherein R1 represents hydrogen atom, (C1-6) alkyl group or (C3-7) cycloalkyl group; and
R2 represents a group of the formula:
COxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R3 
wherein R3 represents hydrogen atom, (C1-20) alkyl group, halo (C1-20) alkyl group, (C2-20) alkenyl group, halo (C2-20) alkenyl group, (C2-20) alkynyl group, halo (C2-20) alkynyl group, (C3-12) cycloalkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy (C1-6)alkoxy (C1-6) alkyl group, carboxyl (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-20) alkoxycarbonyl (C1-6) alkyl group, carbamoyl (C1-6) alkyl group, substituted carbamoyl (C1-6) alkyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of (C1-6) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with at least one same or different halogen atom or (C1-6) alkyl group, cyano (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkylcarbonyloxy (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkylcarbonylamino (C1-6) alkyl group, phenyl group, substituted phenyl group having 1 to 5, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups, phenyl (C1-6) alkyl group, substituted phenyl (C1-6) alkyl group having, on the ring thereof, 1 to 5, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups, phenylcarbonyloxy (C1-6) alkyl group, substituted phenylcarbonyloxy (C1-6) alkyl group having, on the ring thereof, 1 to 5, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups, phenylcarbonyl (C1-6) aminoalkyl group, substituted phenylcarbonyl (C1-6) aminoalkyl group having, on the ring thereof, 1 to 5, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups, 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having at least one same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, substituted 5-or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 5 same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C 16) alkyl groups, 5- or 6-membered heterocycle (C1-6) alkyl group having at least one same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, substituted 5- or 6-membered heterocycle (C1-6) alkyl group having 1 to 5, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups, 5- or 6-membered heterocycle carbonyloxy (C1-6) alkyl group having at least one, same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, substituted 5- or 6-membered heterocycle carbonyloxy (C1-6) alkyl group having 1 to 5, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, ((C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups, 5- or 6-membered heterocycle carbonylamino (C1-6) alkyl group having at least one same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, substituted 5-or 6-membered heterocycle carbonylamino (C1-6) alkyl group having 1 to 5, same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group substituted with 1 or 2, same or different substituents selected from halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups, or
a group of the formula:
xe2x80x94N=C (R5)R6 
wherein R5 and R6, same or different each other, represent hydrogenatom, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C3-6) cycloalkyl group, phenyl group or substituted phenyl group substituted with same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-6) alkyl group and (C1-6) alkoxy group, or R5 and R6 may also be taken conjointly to represent (C2-6) alkylene group which may be intercepted by O, S or NR4 in which R4 is hydrogen atom or (C1-6) alkyl group; and Y represents O, S or NR4in which R4 is as defined above, or
a group of the formula: 
wherein X, same or different, represents halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, nitro group, (C1-6) alkyl group, halo (C1-6) alkyl group, (C1-6) alkoxy group, halo (C1-6) alkoxy group, (C1-6) alkylcarbonyl group, carboxyl group, (C1-12) alkoxycarbonyl group, carbamoyl group and substituted carbamoyl group having 1 or 2 same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atom, (C1-12) alkyl group, phenyl group and substituted phenyl group substituted with 1 to 5, same or different (C1-6) alkyl groups; and n represents an integer of 0 to 4.
The present invention provides fungicidal compositions which can be used at a low dosage of 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivative represented by the general formula (I). These compositions have an excellent activity as a fungicide. The present invention further provides a more effective method for using the fungicidal composition which comprises applying the active ingredient or the fungicide containing the same to seeds or plants in the seedling period. The use of said composition or said method for using the composition makes it possible to stabilize the fungicidal effect and to inhibit generation of agent-resistant fungi.
The 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivatives represented by the general formula (I) constitute the other active ingredient of the composition of the present invention, of which typical examples are listed in Tables 1 and 3. The present invention is by no means limited by these examples.
General formula (I-1)
In Table 1, xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d represents a phenyl group, xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d represents an alicyclic hydrocarbon group, and Q1 and Q2 represent the following groups, respectively: 
Some of the compounds shown in Table 1 are in the state of a paste, of which NMR values are shown in Table 2.
General formula (I-2)
Next, typical examples of the compounds exhibiting a fungicidal activity against plant diseases which can be used in the form of a mixture with the 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivatives represented by the general formula (I) (hereinafter, these compounds are referred to as xe2x80x9cCompound Group Ixe2x80x9d) are shown below. The present invention is by no means limited thereby.
As the compounds exhibiting a fungicidal activity, the following can be referred to, for instance: melanin synthesis inhibitors (for example, the following compounds (2), (8), (7) and (10)); strobilurins type fungicides (for example, the following compounds (3) and (6)); ergosterol biosynthesis inhibitors (for example, the following compounds (4), (22), (23), (24), (25), (26) and (36)); acid amide type fungicides (for example, the following compounds (13), (14), (15), (16) and (17)); succinic acid synthetase inhibitor type fungicides; acylalanine type fungicides (for example, the following compound (27)); dicarboxyimide type fungicides (for example, the following compounds (39) and (40)); benzimidazole type fungicides (for example, the following compounds (41), (42) and (43)); dithiocarbamate type fungicides (for example, the following compounds (30), (31), (32) and (33)); metal-containing fungicides (for example, the following compounds (5), (28) and (29)); antibiotics (for example, the following compounds (9), (18) and (38)); etc.
Specific examples of the compounds exhibiting a fungicidal activity against plant diseases which can be used as a mixed ingredient in the composition of the present invention are listed below:
(1) Diisopropyl-1,3-dithiolan-2-ylidene malonate (general name: isoprothiolane)
(2) 5-Methyl-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-b]benzothiazole (general name: tricyclazole)
(3) Methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate (general name: azoxystrobin)
(4) 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole (general name: propiconazole)
(5) 8-Hydroxyquinoline copper (general name: oxine-copper)
(6) 2-Methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxy)phenyl-acetamide (code name: SSF-126)
(7) N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl(ethyl)-2,2-dichloro-1-ethyl-3-methylcyclopropanecarboxamide (general name: carpropamide)
(8) 4,5,6,7-Tetrachlorophthalide (general name: fthalide)
(9) Kasugamycin (general name: kasugamycin)
(10) 1,2,5,6-Tetrahydropyrrolo(3,2,1-i,j)quinolin-4-one (general name: pyroquilon)
(11) 3-Allyloxy-1,2-benzothiazole-1,1-dioxide (general name: probenazole)
(12) S-Methylbenzo-1,2,3-thiadiazole-7-carbothiolate (code name: CGA-245704)
(13) xcex1, xcex1, xcex1-Trifluoro-3xe2x80x2-isopropoxy-o-toluanilide (general name: flutolanil)
(14) 3xe2x80x2-Isopropoxy-2-methylbenzanilide (general name: mepronil)
(15) 5-Chloro-1,3-dimethyl-N-(1,1-dimethyl-2-oxa-4-indanyl)pyrazole-4-carboxamide (general name: furametpyr)
(16) 1-(4-Chlorobenzyl)-1-cyclopentyl-3-phenylurea (general name: pencycuron)
(17) N-(2,6-Dibromo-4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-2-methyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole-5-carboxamide (general name: thifluzamide)
(18) Validamycin (general name: validamycin)
(19) 6-(3,5-Dichloro-4-methylphenyl)-3(2H)pyridazinone (general name: diclomezine)
(20) (Z)-2xe2x80x2-Methylacetophenone=4,6-dimethyl pyrimidin-2-ylhydrazone (general name: ferimzone)
(21) 1,1xe2x80x2-Iminiodi (octamethylene) diguanidium=triacetate (general name: guazatine)
(22) 2-p-Chlorophenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)hexanenitrile (general name: myclobutanil)
(23) (RS)-2-(2,4-Dichlorophenyl)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)hexan-2-ol (general name: hexaconazole)
(24) 1-(4-Chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone (general name: triadimefon)
(25) N-Propyl-N-[2-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxy)ethyl]-imidazole-1-carboxamide (general name: prochloraz)
(26) cis-4-[3-(4-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethylmorpholine (general name: fenpropimorph)
(27) Methyl=N-(2-methoxyacetyl)-N-(2,6-xylyl)-DL-alaninate (general name: methalaxyl)
(28) Basic copper chloride (copper oxychloride)
(29) Basic copper sulfate (basic copper sulfate)
(30) Zinc ion-coordinated manganese ethylenebis-dithiocarbamate (general name: mancozeb)
(31) Zinc propylenebisdithiocarbamate (general name: propineb)
(32) Zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate (general name: ziram)
(33) Bis(dimethylthiocarbamoyl) disulfide (general name: thiram)
(34) 1-(2-Cyano-2-methoxyiminoacetyl)-3-ethylurea (general name: cymoxanil)
(35) Tetrachloroisophthalonitrile (general name: chlorothalonil)
(36) cis-trans-3-Chloro-4-[4-methyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]phenyl=4-chlorophenyl=ether (general name: difenoconazole)
(37) N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide (general name: captan)
(38) Polyoxin (general name: polyoxin)
(39) 3-(3,5-Dichlorophenyl)-N-isopropyl-2,4-dioxoimidazolidine-1-carboxamide (general name: iprodione)
(40) N-(3,5-Dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide (general name: procymidone)
(41) Methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazole-carbamate (general name: benomyl)
(42) 1,2-Bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene (general name: thiophanate-methyl)
(43) 2-(Methoxycarbonylamino)benzimidazole (general name: carbendazin)
(44) Aluminum=tris(ethylphosphonate) (general name: fosetyl)
(45) 3-Hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole (general name: hymexazol)
(46) 5-Ethyl-5,8-dihydro-8-oxo[1,3]dioxolo[4,5-g]-quinoline-7-carboxylic acid (general name: oxolinic acid)
(47) 4-(2,2-Difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile (general name: fludioxonil)
(48) N-(4-Methyl-propa-1-ynylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline (general name: mepanipyrim)
(49) 4-Cyclopropyl-6-methyl-N-phenylpyrimidine-2-amine (general name: cyprodinil)
(50) N-(4,6-Dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline (general name: pyrimethanil)
(51) O-2,6-Dichloro-p-tolyl O,O-dimethyl-phosphorothioate (general name: tolclofos-methyl)
(52) Mixture at arbitrary proportions of N-(1-cyano-1,2-dimethylpropyl)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)-propaneamide or optically active compounds thereof or isomers thereof (the compounds disclosed in JP-A-63-132867), and the like. These compounds can be used either alone or in the form of a mixture of two or more compounds.
The plant disease controlling composition of the present invention obtained by combining a 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivative represented by the general formula (I) or a salt thereof with at least one compound selected from the Compound Group I exhibits an excellent controlling effect against the plant diseases exemplified below. Further, the composition of the invention exercises an effect also against the fungi resistant to the existing fungicidal agents.
Roughly saying, the plant diseases on which the composition exhibits an effect are classified into mold fungi diseases, bacterial diseases and viral diseases. For instance, there are included the diseases due to Deuteromycetes such as Genus Botrytis, Genus Helminthosporium, Genus Fusarium, Genus Septoria, Genus Cercospora, Genus Pyricularia and Genus Alternaria, the diseases due to Basidiomycetes such as Genus Hemileia, Genus Rhizoctonia and Genus Puccinia, the diseases due to Ascomycetes such as Genus Venturia, Genus Podosphaera, Genus Erysiphe, Genus Monilinia and Genus Unsinula, the diseases due to the other fungi such as Genus Ascochyta, Genus Phoma, Genus Pythium, Genus Corticium and Genus Pyrenophora, the diseases due to bacteria such as Genus Pseudomonas, Genus Xanthomonas and Genus Erwinia, and the diseases due to viruses such as tobacco mosaic virus.
Specific examples of the diseases against which the composition of the present invention exhibit a marked effect include rice blast (Pyricularia oryzae), rice sheath blight (Rhizoctonia solani), rice Helminthosporium leaf spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus), rice seedling blight (Rhizopus chinensis, Pythium graminicola, Fusarium graminicola, Fusarium roseum, Mucor sp., Phoma sp., Tricoderma sp. ), rice bakanae disease (Gibberella fujikuroi), powdery mildew of barley and wheat (Erysiphe graminis), powdery mildew of cucumber (Sphaerotheca fuliginea), powdery mildew of other host plants, eye spot of barley and wheat (Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides), flag smut of wheat, etc. (Urocystis tritici), snow mold of barley and wheat (Fusarium nivale, Pythium iwayamai, Typhla ishikariensis, Sclerotinia boreasis), oats crown rust (Puccinia coronata), stem rust of other plants, gray mold of cucumber and strawberry (Botrytis cinerea), sclerotinia rot of tomato and cabbage (Sclerotinia sclerotiorum), late blight of potato and tomato (Phytophthora infestans), Phytophthora rot of other plants, downy mildew of various plants such as cucumber downy mildew (Pseudoperonospora cubensis), grape downy mildew (Plasmopara viticola), etc., apple scab (Venturia inaequalis), apple Alternaria leaf spot (Alternaria mali), pear black spot (Alternaria kikuchiana), citrus melanose (Diaporthe citri), citrus scab (Elsinoe fawcetti), sugar beet Cercospora leaf spot (Cercospora beticola), peanut brown leaf spot (Cercospora arachidicola), peanut leaf spot (Cercospora personata), septoria leaf spot of wheat (Septoria tritici), glume blotch of wheat (Septoria nodorum), scald of barley (Rhynchosporium secalis), bunt of wheat (Tilletia caries), lawn grass brown patch (Rhizoctonia solani), lawn grass dollar spot of lawn grass (Sclerotinia homoeocarpe); bacterial diseases due to Genus Pseudomonas such as cucumber bacterial blight (Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans), tomato bacterial wilt (Pseudomonas solanacearum) and rice glume blight (Pseudomonas glumae), bacterial diseases due to Genus Xanthomonas such as cabbage black rot (Xanthomonas campestris), rice bacterial leaf blight (Xanthomonas oryzae) and citrus canker (Xanthomonas citri), and bacterial diseases due to Genus Erwinia such as cabbage bacterial soft rot (Erwinia carotovora), and viral diseases such as tobacco mosaic (tobacco mosaic virus), etc.
The plants to which the fungicidal composition of the present invention can be applied are not particularly limited, and the following plants can be referred to as examples thereof:
cereals such as rice, barley, wheat, rye, oat, corn, kaoliang, etc.; beans and peas such as soybean, red bean, broad bean, pea, peanut, etc.; fruit trees and fruits such as apple, citrus trees and fruits, pear, grape, peach, plum, cherry, walnut, almond, banana, strawberry, etc.; vegetables such as cabbage, tomato, spinach, broccoli, lettuce, onion, stone-leek, Spanish paprika, etc., root crops such as carrot, potato, sweet potato, radish, lotus rhizome, turnip, etc.; processing crops such as cotton, flax, paper mulberry, mitsumata, rape seed plant, beet, hop, sugar cane, sugar beet, olive, gum, coffee, tobacco, tea, etc.; cucurbitaceous plants such as pumpkin, cucumber, water melon, melon, etc.; pasture plants such as orchard grass, sorghum, timothy, clover, alfalfa, etc.; lawn grasses such as mascarenegrass, bent grass, etc.; perfumery crops such as lavender, rosemary, thyme, parsley, pepper, ginger, etc.; and flower plants such as chrysanthemum, rose, orchid, etc.
In order to control various diseases, the fungicidal composition of the present invention is put to use either as it is or in the form of a dilution or a suspension in a proper quantity of water or the like by applying a quantity for effectively exhibiting the plant disease controlling effect to the plant on which an occurrence of the disease is expected or a site at which occurence of the disease is to be prevented. For instance, with the aim of controlling the disease of paddy field rice plant, it may be applied to paddy field water or boxes for raising rice seedlings, or by the method of seed coating, seed soaking or the like. Against the diseases occurring in the upland field of fruit plants, cereals, vegetables, etc., not only the treatment of leaves and stalks but also immersion of seeds in the agent solution, treatment of seeds with powdery agent or treatment of soil aiming at absorption from the roots can also be adopted. It may also be used for treatment of water culture solution for use in water cultures.
As the method of treating seeds, a method of dipping seeds in a diluted or undiluted liquid preparation and thereby making the agent permeate into the seeds, a method of mixing a solid or liquid preparation with seeds for the sake of powder coating and thereby making the agent adhere to the seed surface, a method of mixing the preparation with an adhesive carrier such as resin, polymer or the like and coating seeds with such an adhesive mixture, a method of spraying the preparation to the neighborhood of seeds simultaneously with planting, etc. can be referred to.
The term xe2x80x9cseedxe2x80x9d to be treated with the composition of the present invention means a plant body of the initial stage of cultivation used for reproduction of plants, and involves not only the so-called seeds but also plant bodies for nutrient reproduction such as bulb, tuber, seed tuber, aerial tuber, scaly bulb, stalks for cuttage, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9csoilxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccultivation carrierxe2x80x9d for plants in the practice of the using method of the present invention means a support for use in culture of a plant and especially a support in which roots are to be grown. They are not limited in material quality, but any material may be used so far as a plant can be grown therein. For instance, so-called various soils, seedling mat, water and the like can also be used. Specific examples of the material constituting the soil or cultivation carrier include sand, vermiculite, cotton, paper, diatomaceous earth, agar, gelatinous materials, polymeric materials, rock wool, glass wool, wood chips, bark, pumice and the like.
As method for spraying the composition to the stalks and leaves, a method of diluting a liquid preparation such as emulsifiable concentrate, flowable agent or a solid preparation such as wettable powder or wettable granular composition with a proper quantity of water and then spraying the dilution to leaves and stalks and a method of spraying the powdery composition can be referred to.
As method for applying the composition to the soil, a method of applying a liquid preparation either diluted or undiluted with water to the base of stalks, seedling bed for raising seedlings or the like, a method of spraying a granular agent to the stalk base or seedling bed, a method of spraying a dust, a wettable powder, a wettable granule or a granular agent to the soil and mixing it with the whole soil either before seeding or before transplantation, a method of spraying a dust, a wettable powder, a wettable granule, a granular agent or the like to planting holes, planting rows, etc. can be referred to.
For applying the fungicide of the present invention to a seedling box of paddyfield riceplant, the fungicide may be applied in the form of a dust, a wettable granular composition or a granular composition, though the preparation form may be dependent on the time of application or whether it is applied at the seeding time, in the greening period or at the time of transplantation. Otherwise, the fungicide may also be applied by mixing it into a molding. A molding may be mixed with a dust, a wettable granule or a granular composition by the method of bed soil mixing, covering soil mixing or mixing into the whole mold. It is also possible to form alternating layers of molding and fungicidal composition. When the fungicide is applied at the seeding time, the time of application of the fungicide may be any of before the seeding, simultaneous with the seeding and after the seeding, or it also be after coverage of soil.
For applying the fungicide to paddy field, a solid preparation such as jumbo-pack, granule, wettable granule and the like or a liquid preparation such as flowable, emulsifiable concentrate and the like is scattered to a paddy field usually in a submerged state. Otherwise, it is also possible to scatter or inject an appropriate agent as it is or its mixture with fertilizers into soil at the time of transplantation of rice seedlings. It is further possible to apply an emulsifiable concentrate, a wettable powder or a flowable preparation to the water inlet or water flow source of irrigating apparatus, by which the fungicide can be applied together with water supplied to the paddy field in a labor-saving manner.
In case of upland field crops such as wheat, a fungicidal composition may be applied to the cultivation carrier surrounding the seeds or plant bodies in the period from the seeding to the seedling raising. In cases where plant seeds are directly sown to the field, the fungicide may directly be applied to the seeds to make seed coating, or may also be applied to the base of hills to achieve a successful result. It is also possible to scatter a granular preparation, or to apply a liquid preparation after being diluted with water or without dilution.
In cases where cultured plants to be transplanted are treated at the seeding time or in the seedling raising period, preferable are a direct treatment of seeds, an irrigating treatment using a liquefied agent or a powdering treatment of granular agent to the seedling-raising bed. Further, application of granular agent to the planting holes at the time of set-planting and mixing of a fungicide into the cultivation carrier in the neighborhood of the sites of transplantation are also preferable.
As for the dosage of the active ingredient compound of the plant disease controlling composition of the present invention, at least one compound properly selected from the Compound Group I is used usually in an amount of 0.01-1,000 parts by weight and preferably 0.1 to 100 parts by weight, per part by weight of the 1,2,3-thiadiazole derivative of general formula (I) or a salt thereof.
The plant disease controlling composition of the present invention may be applied in a preparation form of, for instance, emulsifiable concentrate, wettable powder, suspension, solution, granule, dust or the like. Although the dosage thereof varies depending on the content of active ingredient in the composition, climate conditions, preparation form, time of application, method of application, place of application, disease to be controlled and objective crop plant, the dosage is appropriately selected usually from a range of 0.1-1,000 grams and preferably 1-50 grams as expressed in terms of weight of active ingredient, per are of the field. In the case of seed treatment, the weight of active ingredient may be changed in the range of 0.01-40% based on the seed. When emulsifiable concentrate, wettable powder, suspension or solution is diluted with water and then put to use, the concentration at the time of application is 0.0001-0.1%. In the cases of a granular composition, a dust composition and a liquid composition to be used for seed treatment, the compositions may directly be put to use without dilution.